Abnegation to Dauntless
by Divergentxoxo
Summary: What if Tris and Tobias became best friends in abnegation? What if they both transferred to Dauntless? What jobs will tris choose? Will they become more than friends? Read and find out...I post every week:)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Veronica Roth. I do not own divergent...**

Chapter 1:

**Beatrice POV**

I woke up from the tapping sun-light against my face, wondered how long I'd been sleeping. I blinked, shut my eyes, blinked again. I yawned, managed to fully open both eyes. I realize that I should be up and be preparing breakfast for my family. Why? Well it's the abnegation thing to do. I have never really been fit for abnegation unlike my brother who was a perfect example of what an abnegation child should be. I try very hard to be selfless, but I find it very difficult sometimes.

Our breakfast is always the same, scrambled eggs. Maybe for some occasions we get plain pancakes. Abnegation has taught us that "extravagance is considered self indulgent and unnecessary." We all say our good mornings and eat quietly. Children are not allowed to talk unless spoken to while we're eating. After breakfast is done, my parents clean it up since my brother and I had set it up. Afterwards Caleb and I start walking to school. Im in fourth grade but Caleb is in fifth grade since he is ten months older than me and I was born after the cut off date.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰_ 〰〰〰〰〰__skip till after school_〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

I had to walk by the faction less sector because I gave my seat to a candor boy on the bus. While I was walking down the alley, I heard someone crying. I looked around and finally saw a boy probably older than me crying in the corner. I think he's my neighbor. I walked closer to him and asked him "why are you crying?" He gets a horrified look on his face but finally answers, " I can't tell you."

"It's okay, I'm Beatrice, Whats your name?", I said.

_By now he's stopped crying but won't look up_

"I'm Tobias, I'm eleven years old", he said.

_His voice was very deep for a 11 year old. _

"I'm nine years old, I believe my dad works for your dad. His name is Andrew prior." I said.

"I know, I've came to your house for dinner one time" he responds quietly as he finally looks up.

He has a spare upper lip, full lower lip, deep-set dark blue eyes (so dark they are almost black, with a small patch of lighter blue on the left iris right next to the corner of his eye), long lashes, deep voice, and short hair. His eyes were mesmerizing.

"I still have to walk home, would you like to join me?", I offered hoping he would say yes. He silently nods his head and gets up. I have a big smile on my face , trying not to make it obvious that I'm happy that he said yes.

As we walked home, we talked about our hobbies, favorite color, and I asked about his family but he would always change the subject. While we were walking you could see the dauntless getting on the trains. I look at Tobias and see that he is looking at the dauntless too, "_I've always admired the dauntless, maybe I could fit in with them, when I turn 16 I'm going to choose dauntless." _

Tobias looked at me, his eyes wide. Whoops I guess I said that out loud.

"It's okay Beatrice, I always admired the dauntless too, I love everything about them, their bravery and loyalty. One day, we will both be able to transfer to dauntless. I think we're going to be great friends Beatrice."

**Please review and tell me How I can make it better. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. I took many different stories and tried to out them together. Please try and not to make too many negative comments:/**

**I'll post more later today:)**

**-this is also my first fanfic:)**

**~divergentxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**I'm not Veronica Roth...**

**I need more reviews please**

_Previously:_

_"It's okay Beatrice, I always admired the dauntless too, I love everything about them, their bravery and loyalty. One day, we will both be able to transfer to dauntless. I think we're going to be great friends Beatrice."_

**Beatrice POV**

I looked at him shocked, I didn't think there was anyone else that felt that same way as me. "Maybe in a year when we're both older, we can start preparing for dauntless", I say, hoping he'll agree with me.

"Ya, that would be awesome. We could both train together and prepare for dauntless."

"Maybe we can walk together to school everyday and talk about how we'll train to become dauntless... I mean if it's okay with you", he says nervously.

I start laughing at his expression and he just turns even more red cause me to laugh even harder. When I finally stop laughing, I answer yes. And with that we both walk to our houses. Before I open door, I call his name and he turns around.

"Your my best friend from today Tobias", I tell him.

"Your my best friend too Beatrice".

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

_**10 months later...**_

**Tobias POV**

It's been ten months since Beatrice and I first met. We've walked to school and back every single day. She even told me we were best friends, but what I'm really excited to see her today. Yesterday Beatrice had left me a note that said she had a surprise for me today and that it was something to do with the dauntless! I'm taken out of my thoughts by the school bell ringing. I take my books and go wait outside for Beatrice.

**Beatrice POV**

I was walking to lunch when I bumped into something. _stupid me._ I looked up to see a dauntless reaching his hand out. I quickly grab it and apologize. I pick up my books and start walking but he stops me.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Would you like to sit with me and my friends at our lunch table?", He asks

"We're not suppose to sit with other faction members", I say quietly.

"I know, but they never said it wasn't allowed. By the way, I'm Uriah." He replies quickly.

A big smile grows on my face. " I'm Beatrice."

"Well then Beatrice, let's get going." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

When we reach his table, they all turn an look me. My cheeks turn red, it's not everyday you see an abnegation sit a dauntless. Uriah introduces me to everyone.

"This is Marlene, Lynn, Zeke (my ugly twin brother), and Shauna zeke's girlfriend." Uriah says.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice."

"Beatrice, that's too long...how about Tris", says the girl with short hair, Lynn, I think.

"Tris... I love it", says Uriah.

I sit down and start eating my peas and chicken breast, while Uriah is complaining that he forgot a butter knife to cut the cake.

"Uri, why don't you just use your throwing knives", says Marlene.

"Good idea, Marmar", he says and I see him take out a real knife and my eyes grow wide. He quickly cuts the cake and looks at me, but I'm still looking at the knife.

"Tris how about you keep this knife and practice throwing it, and maybe you can transfer to dauntless when you choose", Uriah says. I just nod my head and they all laugh.

Uriah tells me everything about dauntless Initiation, how you practice shooting guns, throwing knives, and that you have to fight people too. Best of all, he told me that the dauntless have an old gym between the faction less sector and the abnegation sector, that they haven't used in years. Uri told me that there a lot of knife targets and punching bags in there. I couldn't wait to tell Tobias and start practicing. I quickly say bye to everyone and head out.

Sadly, I couldn't see Tobias today because my brother offered to walk with me and I couldn't talk about dauntless with Caleb here, so I just wrote a note to Tobias and put it on his doormat, hoping he got it.

**Please review more and I'll keep posting as much as I can**

**~Divergentxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Previously:_

_ Sadly, I couldn't see Tobias today because my brother offered to walk with me and I couldn't talk about dauntless with Caleb here, so I just wrote a note to Tobias and put it on his doormat, hoping he got it._

**Tobias POV**

When I see Beatrice coming out, I yell her name. She looks around to see who called her and finally spots me. She quickly runs towards me with excitement shown on her face. We both start walking through the faction less sector like we usually do but instead of going straight down to abnegation, she pulls me in the opposite direction.

"Beatrice. Where are we going?" I ask.

She doesn't respond but keeps looking around for someone or something. After a few minutes, she finally stands in front of a small building that is very hard to spot unless you look in the right spot. She quietly opens the door and we both walk in.

**Beatrice POV**

We both stare in awe. I look at what's surrounding me. It is a giant room with black walls but one wall is covered in the dauntless seal. At one end, there is a row of red targets with knives next to each one. At the other end, there is another row of targets except with guns next to each one. Finally, the middle of the room has a big fighting mat with other small fighting mats around it and row of punching bags hooked against the side of the wall. There is also another level with a bunch of machines, I assume for muscle and stamina.

"How in the world did you know that this dauntless gym was here?" Asks Tobias.

I tell him how I bumped into Uri and how he asked me to sit with his friends during lunch and how he told me I can train here if I wanted to become dauntless. I also tell him the nickname they gave me, Tris.

"Tris, I like it. It sounds dauntless. But, we won't have enough time during the day to come here Bea; we'll have to sneak out at night.

"That's brilliant Tobias, maybe we can use the big tree that's between our houses to come down from our windows and meet up here." I say.

"We'll meet up at 11(PM) everyday and train, but we can't stay too late since we have to wake up early for school." Says Tobias.

I quickly hug him, even though it's not abnegation of me, and surprisingly he hugs me back.

"I'll see you at eleven Bea."

"That's a deal."

And we both start walking back home, hoping our plan will work.

**Please review and follow :)**

**I'll try to post every day or week**

**~divergentxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time...I've been very busy **

_Perviously:_

_"And we both start walking back home, hoping our plan will work."_

**Tris POV**

It's been a few hours since I got home and now it was time for dinner. I hear my mom calling my name and I walk down stairs. Today it was mine and caleb's turn to cook dinner. We quietly cook chicken greasy and peas and carrots while our parents set the table. Dinner was the same as usual with our parents talking as we listen. When dinner finally finished I head upstairs and pretend to fall asleep, it was only 9 and I had 2 hours until I had to leave to meet Tobias. I hear my mom come in my room and I quickly close my eyes. Maybe I'll take a little nap until 11.

**Tobias POV**

I can't believe me and tris are going to sneak out tonight. Hopefully Marcus won't hit me tonight. I quickly clean up the dinner table and head upstairs, I see tris get in her bed and sleep, she's probably taking a small nap. I decide that I'll take a small nap too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tobias POV**

I wake up at 10:55 and I look outside the window to see if tris was up. She was still sleeping. I quietly open my window and climb the tree to her side of the window and knock on the window quietly.

**Tris POV**

I hear knocking and wake up. I see Tobias outside my window. Whoopsie I must have overslept. I quietly open the window and we both climb down the tree. "Tobias I can't believe we're doing this!"

"I know, it's hard to believe that you even found out about the gym!"

Once we get in the gym Tobias goes over to knife throwing while I go to the punching bags, I need more muscle anyways. We continue to practice for about 1 hour and I look over at Tobias. he's already hitting the center of the target! I walk over to him,

"how are you hitting it in the center every time!?"

"Practice?"

" we've only been practicing for an hour thou!"

"How about I teach you how to throw" he says

He then shows me the correct stance and I start throwing the knives. Even though I'm not good as Tobias I'm still hitting some parts on the target.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobias POV

I've been teaching tris how to throw knives for about 2 hours now. We couldn't really fight cause we didn't know any hand movements but we still used the weights to gain muscle and stamina. I realize that it's about 2 in the morning. I tell tris that we have to leave and we run back to the house. I climb the tree first and then she follows.

"Good night tris"

"Night Tobias see you in the morning"

**I'll try to post in a little while**

**Plz review :)**

**~divergentxoxo**


End file.
